


Chaos and Magic

by LadyHallen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Genderbend, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: Story Snippets from Tumblr!Pairing is mostly Harry Potter and Reborn
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Comments: 86
Kudos: 459





	1. Teenage AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: Street rat kid!Reborn stumbles onto privet drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm picturing Reborn being a gangly thirteen year old here, while Harry is just. Nine years old and adorable.

Renato cursed his ancestors, everyone’s idiocy and British mob’s fucking trigger happy enforcers.

He bit his lip and bandaged his arm, thankfully it was just a graze. Flesh wound, Markus had called it.

Renato hissed at the pain and cursed _flesh wounds_. It certainly didn’t feel like a flesh wound to him at the moment.

Someone flicked the switch and Renato ducked. Just his luck, the owners of the shed he’d ducked into had realized someone did a break-in.

“Hello?” a young girls voice called out uncertainly. “Anyone there?”

A year or two younger than him, he realized, peeking at her behind a vacuum cleaner.

“Are you a burglar?” she added. “I swear, there’s nothing to steal here. If there is, Aunt Petunia’s gonna beat me with a stick if it goes missing.”

The mention of _beating_ was so casual and so…matter-of-fact that it made Renato freeze.

_What??_

“I’m not a thief,” he said.

“Oh, good,”

“What did you mean, about the beating?” he interrupted, crawling out of his hiding space and staring at her.

She was smaller than him and thinner than him, her wrists as fragile as a bird’s and her cheeks thin….and…

Her eyes were as old as any street kid he’d see in Italy.

Fuck it. She was a kid who lived in a house. Kids like that; they weren’t supposed to get _beatings_.

“My aunt thinks anything missing in this house is my fault,” she said with the complete honesty of children. “So, even if you’re not a burglar, please don’t take anything.”

His chest felt too tight. Renato wanted to scream.

“I’m not gonna take anything. I’m just gonna bandage my arm and leave,” he said. He looked at her again and felt that red haze creeping at his vision.

Fuck it.

It was decided.

“Kid, you’re terrible at this,” he said. “Before I leave, I’m gonna teach you something.”

“Yeah?” a smile, brightening her eyes like sunlight passing through leaves.

“Yeah,” he nodded, smiling despite himself. “I’m gonna teach you how to lie and lie like a motherfucker.”

“Mister, that’s a bad word,” she said with delight. “You can say that?”

“Call me Ren.”


	2. Necromancer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt was: Reborn discovers Harry and subsequently magic because Harry is a necromancer/MoD and has been hired to bring back a fair amount of Reborn’s hits back to life. I’m thinking this has potential for like an enemies to lovers and a huge amount of chaos?

Reborn finished off the shot with relish, a smile on his face for a job well done. It wasn’t often that he got to pretend to be the help and poisoning the target.

With a smirk, he wiped everything of his prints and disposed the poison.

“Addio, Monsieur Asshole,” he said with a smile. He dispersed into the night; cover still intact due to the stream of people checking out of the hotel.

Reborn damn near whistled but he wasn’t that crass. He was just in a good mood.

.

* * *

.

And then…Reborn’s good mood completely vanished when he saw the Ambassador back in the news, like nothing had happened.

He scrunched up the paper in his hand, eyes narrowed into slits and shining an unholy yellow.

“You know,” he said calmly, making Colonnello and Skull take a step back from him. “I’m pretty sure I killed him last week.”

Fon, having no fear, just shrugged. “It’s been happening a lot lately. There’s someone bringing back the dead.”

Belatedly, Reborn realized that _that_ was the reason why Verde and Mammon had been smiling for the past few weeks.

_Motherfucker._

“Mammon, I’ll pay you for the information. How many of my kills has this fucker revived?” Reborn said, still in that calm tone. A growl was hinting out of his throat.

“Ten of them, here’s a list.”

Reborn grabbed the paper and stalked out. Everyone else exchanged glances. Skull, who _had_ met said fucker, just started to smile.

.

* * *

.

Harry was just minding her own damn business in her house and suddenly there was this asshole shooting her with shining yellow bullets.

Harry might not have liked muggle weaponry, but she had done her research. They were _not_ supposed to shine yellow.

“The hell!??” she yelled, just to relieve her feelings.

“Why are you resurrecting my targets?” the asshole snarled. “You’re ruining my reputation!”

Harry ducked under her table and grabbed the knife she kept stashed under it. With a quick flick and some magic, it embedded on the assholes shoulder, making the gunfire stop for a moment. When it resumed, she cursed and crawled to the sofa, yelping when it grazed her arm.

“It’s just business,” she shouted back at him. “Don’t be so sensitive!”

The asshole, probably a hitman, now that Harry thought about it, growled. “Business has revenge too, you fucker.”

Harry cursed that she’d left her wand behind. Being ambushed in her own home was not the kind of thing you anticipate on a Saturday. She thought ambushes were more of a Tuesday business than anything.

She crawled and slithered, and then pounced, tackling the murderous hitman to the ground.

She planted her thighs on his arms biceps and slammed her hands on his gun, pinning him very effectively. Thank you, George Weasley, for teaching her that move.

“Fuck,” he hissed, face to face with her for the first time.

Harry felt her eyes grow wide when she realized their position too. Their faces were too damn close. And he was hot.

“Shit,” she agreed.


	3. Magical Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: Harry has a magical pet shop. Reborn falls for the shapeshifting chameleon

There was a shop in the middle of the shopping district that he had never seen before.

It was notable, because Reborn had seen all the shops, talked to all the owners and actually helped some shops rise up from nothing.

The new shop was strange and he didn’t like knowing nothing about it.

With a frown, he entered and froze.

It was larger than the outside, a veritable riot of color and noise.

Something dropped right in front of him, camouflaging immediately into the linoleum floor.

Reborn stared for a couple of minutes longer, and then bent down to check what it was.

It was a chameleon, a vividly green one. It was also changing shape the longer he held it, turning into a gun.

What the fuck.

“Hello, welcome to Harry’s Menagerie of Magical Animals!” the proprietress greeted, green eyes shining with light in the dim light of the shop.

Reborn just froze. It wasn’t always that he did, but the sudden emotional shift from suspicion to surprise to just outright amazement was doing crazy things to his equilibrium.

He shook his head and took several deep breaths.

“Hi,” he said, as dryly as he could manage. “Why is this chameleon turning into a gun?”

She peered at the green, shapeshifted gun in his hand. “Why, it’s just reading what you want most at the moment! Those are mind-reading, desire chameleons. Top of the line and very wanted. I only have three in stock.”

Reborn _wanted_ the chameleon. No, he had to have it. He loved it. It was practically chaos incarnate.

“How much for it?” he asked.

Her unnaturally bright green eyes peered up at him, staring long and hard. After a moment, she said, “I think I will take your earliest memory.”

Reborn managed to back away one step before her hand was over his eyes and he blacked out.

When he woke up again, there was a chameleon on top of him and no idea of how he was in China.

The last thing he recalled was green eyes that shone with fire.


	4. Outsider POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt was: Harry at a Vongola Party, making Tsuna nervous because Harry arrived on Reborn's arm, but has been having a delightful conversation with either Hibari or Skull for the last hour, and he's worried about how Reborn's going to react to that.

Tsuna twitched at the feminine laugh.

“Tsuna, what’s wrong?” Hayato asked, reliable and amazing.

“Nothing,” he mumbled. “Let’s move to the buffet table, I’m starving.”

Tsuna stayed away from the very weird congregation of people but he kept watching.

.

Earlier, Reborn had arrived with a very beautiful woman, which was plain strange.

While Reborn usually arrived at Vongola Parties with women hot enough to make all the men jealous, he never _doted_ on them. He fetched her drinks, gave her finger food and held her bag for her.

Tsuna was probably the only one to notice that Reborn _liked_ her.

When Reborn was called away, she _somehow_ ended up in a conversation with Hibari and Skull.

It was a very weird group and it made Tsuna plain paranoid. He was the one who paid the repair bill and if Reborn ended up jealous, the damages would be astronomical.

Out of curiosity, he wandered closer and almost choked on a canape.

“Poison can be modified,” she was explaining to Hibari and Skull. “There’s a science to it. Modify it to your purposes and things would go well for you.”

“Slow acting ones too?” Skull said. He was practically taking notes. Tsuna knew that face.

“Uhm,” she agreed. “Punching things is very therapeutic,” she inclined her head to Hibari here, which. What the fuck. “But there’s just something lovely about psychological warfare. Slowly breaking your enemies until they do your job for you.”

Hibari looked thoughtful.

Tsuna stared…then backed away slowly.

“Hayato,” Tsuna told his friend weakly. “I think I’m going to retire early. I just saw hell in my future.”

Hibari was being taught on how to be more terrifying.

Tsuna wanted a drink. Tsuna needed to be drunk _yesterday_.


	5. Chaos Gremlin Harry AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt was: Harry, Ron, Hermione casually involved llin a shootout and dropping people on both sides exasperated. Reborn is smitten by how Harry rolls with rhe chaos while the other two complain.

They were enjoying their three day work-break in Italy, when all of a sudden; there was a sudden mess of screaming, broken glass and gun shots.

Harry would like it stated, for the record, that she had nothing to do with it. For the first time in a while, the trouble came to her.

As they ducked behind the table, Hermione looked at her, exasperated. Ron was just resigned.

“I had nothing to do with this,” she said insistently.

“I’m still blaming you,” Hermione said darkly.

They waited for a couple of moments, until the gunshots tapered off. Then, the grenades started coming out.

“Are we helping or what?” Ron asked. He was fingering his wand, an intent expression on his face. Harry and Hermione knew what that face meant.

“We can help. Subtle, Harry, even if you know nothing of what that means,” Hermione decided.

“Which side do we help?” Harry asked, instead of unpacking all of that. She knew subtle! She did! Sometimes, things just _happened_.

“The ones about to die, disable and tie up only, no killing,” Ron said. “Hermione, aim for their weapons while I go for their feet. Harry – “

Harry looked at her friend and strategist eagerly.

“Cause as much chaos as possible,” Ron sighed, to her Hermione’s enraged gasp and Harry’s delighted cackle.

.

* * *

.

Hermione busied herself, because despite what everyone thought, aiming for people’s weapons was difficult. Some held their weapons tightly, others loosely. All in all, disarming people was more of an art than people think about, ranging from broken fingers to stung hands.

Ron, aiming for people’s feet, had an easier time of it and thus was very aware when the first of Harry’s chaos started.

It started with yells of surprise, then anger. Then, _oil_ started to spill on the floor and made a lot of people slip to very creative cursing. When that oil caught on fire, there were screams.

Ron had to pause for a moment to sigh again.

He loved Harry, he did. Sometimes, he just wished she had moderation.

“I’m going to kill her,” Hermione growled, muttering under her breath about subtlety and discreet.

“It certainly made people stop shooting,” Ron said.

She shot him such a dry look that he laughed.

.

* * *

.

Reborn _hated_ a mess on his shoes and he was lucky to avoid it but his expression was thunderous when he finally caught the culprit of the spilled oil.

Green eyes, an impish smile, and mischief in every pore of her body.

“Hello,” she said, laughing despite him trapping her against a wall.

“You’re awfully calm for a woman about to die,” he snarled.

She gave a laugh, and then her hand suddenly dropped something. All the oil was on fire, and there were screams as a lot of Mafioso were suddenly more concerned about the fire than killing each other.

 _Holy shit_.

He stared at her in awe.

“Marry me,” his mouth said without thinking.

“Take me out for dinner, I’m not that easy,” she chided, mirth still making her eyes shine.

Fucking hell, he’d take her wherever she wanted, as long as she kept smiling at him like that.


	6. Soul-light AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt was: Soulmate AU where as they get closer, the spot where they first touch glows brighter

Harry’s soulmate was very far away, probably several countries over.

Not that she was thinking about him, no.

It’s just that, late at night, keeping watch in a tent, the only thing shining were Hermione’s bluebell flames in unbreakable jars, the moon and the stars, and her soul-light.

Harry’s soul-light was gratifyingly normal, in that it was situated on her left bicep, shining incredibly faintly through her sweater. Other people’s soul-light were in different places, and some, like Malfoy’s, shone on his left cheek.

Her’s was faint though. Really incredibly faint, only seen because it was night time and there were very little lights. Others took this to mean that Harry had no soul-light. Which sparked interesting and terrible rumors in turn.

She wondered who he was.

.

* * *

.

Harry decided to travel, decision in no way influenced by her soul-light and the fact that her soulmate was in another country.

Hermione looked at her dryly and thankfully, kept her remarks to herself.

.

In France, Harry was too distracted with the different sights to realize that her soul-light had brightened enough to shine through her clothes.

When she bumped into a man, and he cursed and apologized alternately, the only reason she knew what he was, was because her soul-light shone bright enough to blind people.

“Oh Merlin,” she exclaimed, staring up at the incredibly tall man that was her soulmate.

His soul-light, she realized, was on his elbow. He was taller than her by a few inches. Now that they’d touched, the color had changed. Hers shone yellow and his shone orange.

“Buongiorno,” the man said faintly. His voice was lovely.

“Buongiorno,” she said. “Want to get some coffee? Or a drink?”

He looked very pleased by the offer, and slightly gobsmacked. “Coffee,” he decided. “What’s your name?”

“Harriet. Call me Harry.”

“Ren.”


	7. Soulmate Enemies to Lovers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt was: reborn x harry: soulmates, where the first words you say to each other are written on your body

“-because I’m not a fucking asshole, like other people and - !”

Twisting around his chair, Reborn glared at the girl. “What the fuck did you say?”

She glared back at him. “I said, I’m lending her my pen, because unlike some people, I actually think about others.”

Reborn cannot believe the gall of her. “Just because I’m not an actual footmop that keeps getting used by people – “

“Did you just call me a foot mop - !”

“She’s been asking for your textbooks since the start of the semester, you should actually start charging her for it.”

The girl stood up, green eyes flashing, “You asshole!”

He leaned forward, prepared to just throw down, when Luce’s hand gripped his shoulder backwards, and a pale hand gripped her hand too.

“Reborn, I couldn’t help but realize,” Luce whispered in his ear. “That…she just said your words.”

From the girls face opposite him, her friend had probably said the same thing.

“What bit of that is my soulmate?” she snarled.

Reborn was ready to let bygones be bygones, but…

“I wouldn’t date you if you were the last bint on earth,” he hissed.

Both friends exchanged despairing glances between each other.


	8. Mercenary Harry AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning up my folders, and I came across this old Mercenary AU

Harry had accepted mercenary work slowly.

He hadn’t meant to, if he thought about it long enough. He had just wanted to take a break from people, from society parties and be a hermit. (It had been _such_ a wonderful idea at the time.) He didn’t take into account that he wasn’t the sort to be a hermit.

Not talking had been wonderful, but the _inactivity_ , the _boredom_ , had nearly killed him.

So he’d walked around, found someone to hunt, to kill and did it. It didn’t even register until later that Hermione and Ron took a break from hunting, running and here he was, chasing after it.

Maybe there was something wrong with him?

(The very thought of his friends’ disgust was enough to make him cringe. What did hurt though was the thought of Hermione’s stricken face as she would say, “Oh, Harry.”)

So he didn’t tell anyone as he picked up bounties, chasing criminals, magical or otherwise. He didn’t want another article splashed across the Prophet.

He hunted down people, got a bit better at restraining and capture. It was simple. The rules were straight forward. There were no other motives than ‘be better than the other guy’ because one misstep could kill you.

(Parties were insane and had little political rules that Purebloods loved to make convoluted. He’d rather face a dragon than attend another one.)

Harry gained a reputation. Quick, efficient and near invisible. They called him Shadow Touched.

He wasn’t the best though, and he did meet him, the greatest of them all. Harry wasn’t impressed.

“Hello,” the man purred. “What’s your name, Shadow Touched?”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the smooth act. “Not Interested.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stopped here, because I realized that if I continued, Harry might turn out to be dark and cold-blooded. While I love a fierce and a morally grey warrior Harry, I don't like writing a completely morally bent Harry.
> 
> I just posted this here before I lost this snippet in the depths of my folders...again.


End file.
